


In Love, War, and Secrets

by lilcupcake03



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest cause of Fenris, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, cliff hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Esme joined Lorna and the mutant underground, trying to be good. She quickly ends up giving into her dark side and discovers Andy and Lauren's secret feelings for each other. Cliff hanger ending done on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing. This idea was given to me in a review for another Andy/Lauren fic. I don't support incest only fictional incest.

In Love, War, and Secrets

Esme Frost studied the group of people she now lived with as part of the Mutant Underground as they sat around a table in the basement of an abandoned school in Detroit. They were laughing and eating, very much like a family would. Esme’s heart ached slightly as she thought of Phoebe and Sophie, who died trying to escape the mess they created. They only thing that gave her comfort was that Phoebe and Sophie were reunited with Mindee and Celeste.

Tried as she tried to stay out of their minds, but she was tired and her mind was trained to be part of a hive. Esme turned her chair and let her psychic mind wander. She sighed and closed her eyes. Darkness consumed her as she discreetly entered their minds one by one:

John...she could feel the anger radating, the blame he felt on all the deaths that surrounded him. How much he missed yet still would love Sonya and his love of Claire, but how she has changed since she came from the world on fire.

Esme didn’t stay in Claire’s mind long...what little she saw would give her nightmares for a week.

Lorna and Marco...Their minds were linked, on Dawn and their happiness as a family. A family that didn’t have abandonment or hatred like their own.

Andy...well, well, well, isn't this interesting? He and Lauren were wrapped in each others arms as fenris... but they were nude.

Esme’s eyes snapped open and she looked at Andy, he was refusing to look at Lauren. Esme smirked at him and raised a brow. Andy blushed. 

Esme then turned to Lauren who more or less fantasizing about going to bed. Bor-ring.

“I’m going upstairs to my room. Night guys.” Lauren said with a yawn and headed upstairs to where the old classrooms had been converted to bedrooms. Soon after, Marcos and Lorna followed, having to check on Dawn. Then John and Clarice, followed by Andy. Esme followed last to see if she could peer around Andy’s twisted head some more.  
.  
On the last step leading to her bed room, Esme had an epiphany. Andy and Lauren shared dreams. Could that be why sleeping beauty wanted to go to bed so early? She wondered what would others think if they knew. Esme smirked and shut her bedroom, laid on her bed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Esme allowed her mind to link with Lauren’s first...Lauren was on the roof top, standing on the edge. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, Andy was running towards her. He was able to grab and yanked his sibling off the edge before she fell.

“Lauren! Why do you keep doing this?” Andy demand, tears falling down his cheeks, His hands cupping her face.

“I know what you keep daydreaming about! Our fenris shows me too and as much as I want to I can’t give you what you want.” Lauren whimpered, resting her forehead on Andy’s.

For a moment, Esme pitied Lauren. She had no idea she was nearly suicidal over her feelings for her brother, so Esme quickly left Lauren’s mind and linked with Andy’s which was easy as she’d done it before. 

In Andy’s dream he was equally distraught. “Lauren, I didn’t ask to fall in love with you this just happened. As we became Fenris, we became more one, I knew I couldn’t be without you in every way.” he told Lauren simply, dropping a kiss on her forehead, holding her tight.

Esme backed out and woke up, sitting up quickly in her bed. There was a lot she could do with this. She drummed her fingers on her legs. She groaned and rested her forehead on her knees. She wanted to be good...this group accepted as one of them…but this? There were things she could make people do but this never crossed her mind. She went downstairs to the cafeteria which pretty much stayed open pretty much twenty-four seven and helped herself to some coffee.

A blurry eyed Andy and Lauren came in a few minutes later and also got cups of coffee to go. “Hey guys...can we...talk?” Esme called from the corner of the room making them both jump.

“The library.” Andy and Lauren said in union and headed towards it, not bothering to see if Esme followed.

Esme followed, almost ghost like down the hall following the Von Struckers, as they went by now. Their movements mimicked one another, showing how in sync they were with one another. They sat in a small corner of the library where no one else was.

“What do you want Esme?” Lauren asked glaring slightly, she still didn’t trust Esme.

“I didn’t mean to but I got into both your heads and the things I saw…”Esme began and had Lauren promptly slapping her.

“You had no right to invade either of our minds.” she hissed.

“I know that and I’m sorry. I’m trying to behave but I grew up trained to be of a hive like mind. Even when I’m sleepy I tend to connect with everyone around so it wasn’t just you too. But seeing what I saw I wanted you to know...I think I can help. If that’s what you want.” Esme explained, holding her reddened cheek.

“What do you mean?” Lauren asked, looking worriedly at Andy.

“I can make you two forget your “feelings” for each other.” Esme said simply.

Lauren and Andy instantly locked eyes and reached for one another’s hand. “Can we think about it?” Andy asked.

Esme nodded, “Of course and I can’t say that if you guys are this open about your feelings that it can’t be used against you.” she warned and left the siblings alone.

Andy sat across from Lauren and they looked at each other for a long time. “Should we take Esme up on her deal?” he asked after a long while.

“As much as I want to take her up on it, I can’t.” Lauren said, lowering her head so her hair covered up her face. “I don’t know how to be me without you.” 

Andy lifted Lauren’s chin with curled up hand. “I can’t be without you either.” Andy admitted.

“What are we gonna do?” Lauren asked with a sigh as she threaded her fingers through his.

“Try our best to hide this, not that it’s that easy when we become fenris.” Andy replied.

Lauren sighed and took a chance, “Stay with me tonight?” she asked Andy, who nodded.

They went into Lauren’s room, not caring Lauren stripped down in front of Andy who took all of her in. “Give me your shirt” she told Andy and put it on. Andy immediately stripped his shirt and handed it Lauren who put it on. He then stripped down to his boxers and they cuddled up in Lauren’s bed as Lauren enjoyed the scent of Andy via his shirt, Andy enjoyed Lauren’s scent through her bedding.

Lauren kissed Andy’s lips gently and snuggled close. Together they fell asleep. They next morning they woke up with the room full of people.

“What the Fuck?!” John exploded as Lauren glared at Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing. This is another cliff hanger. I hope this is decent.

“What?” she snapped back, annoyed. She narrowed her eyes as the group judged them. “You have no idea what you’re looking at or what we’re going through.” Lauren stated icily.

“Then what the fuck are we looking at?!” John demanded, “Cause it looks like you’ve had sex.”

Andy’s anger and protection for Lauren had him jumping out of bed and punching John squarely in the jaw. It hurt his hand more than it hurt John, Andy knew, but he had to do something to shut him up.

“I’ve never touched Lauren that way.” he spat, shaking out his throbbing fist. “Have we fallen in love, yes? Is it due to fenris or due to genetics? We have no idea. But we have done nothing you can stand there and judge us for so GET OUT!” Andy’s scream had the room shaking around the group giving them no choice but to leave.

“I thought you were the nice one Esme, trying to be good and make amends. Why would you do this to me?!” Andy hollered after them, slamming the door behind him. 

John, Clarice, Esme, Lorna, and Marco gathered in Lorna and Marco’s apartment while Lorna gathered a fussing Dawn into her arms.

“So, that was interesting.” she said dryly. “Why did you betray their trust, Esme?” she asked, arching a brow.

Esme shrugged, but remained silent. 

Marco dragged his hands through his hair. “Look, John, their adults now. We’re not their parents. I don’t support this or their choice but it’s really not our business.” 

“That’s the truth.” Clarice said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. “Honestly, I don’t care one way or another as long as I don’t see it.”

“I don’t know how’d I explain this to Dawn if they stay and as she gets older.” Lorna said unhappily with a sigh. She considered Andy her family and she was stunned and unsure what to think. 

Lorna handed Dawn to Marco, who was all eyes for his child as soon as he held her. “I’m gonna go talk to Andy.” she told the group and left the apartment and walked back to Andy and Lauren’s.

Lorna hesitantly knocked on the door. A few moments later a fully dressed Andy answered the door. Lauren was also fully dressed and sitting on an old grey sofa. Despite her steely demeanor when they’d been confronted, Lorna could see her eyes were red rimmed from tears. 

“Can I come in?” Lorna asked, entering after Andy got the nod of approval from Lauren. 

Lorna sat next to Lauren and hugged her, “I honestly don’t know what to say about this. Overall, John is the most upset. Marco and Clarice don’t care cause you’re adults and we aren’t your parents. I don’t why Esme chose to run her mouth, either.” she summarized.

“We haven’t done anything. We just shared the bed because it was late and I was tired and needed some comfort. What you saw was just that.” Lauren explained softly.

“I believe you, Lauren, but we’re all in a complicated situation now.” Lorna said with a sigh. “Andy, How would I explain this to Dawn as she gets older?” she asked gently, knowing how much he cared for her daughter, turning to him and placing her hand on his wrist. 

“I don’t know.” Andy admitted, “But I rarely think of the future anymore. I live in the day and hope to see the next.”

Lorna sighed as she rose, “Well that’s what I came to tell you and have you think about.” with that she left Andy and Lauren with their thoughts.

Lauren scooted over so she sat next Andy and rested her head on his shoulder. “What do we do now?” she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! And clearly, my work is unbetaed. I for some reason keep calling Clarice, Clair and no one's called me out on it yet. So, thanks, I guess? 
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback. I'm not sure how long this will go on, but as long as my audience likes it, I shall continue.

Andy had no idea what they should do. He wasn’t about to give up Lauren. But he wasn’t willing to give up his new family, either.

After their father died, their mother moved to Atlanta to help expand the mutant underground. She now rarely visited, as if looking at them brought back memories of their father she’d rather forget. 

They spent the rest of the night in an upset silence. Lauren made dinner and Andy cleaned up before they both to their bedrooms. Lauren tossed and turned, sleep not coming easily. Sighing, Lauren got up and went to Andy’s room, knocking softly on the closed door.

“Come in.” came the instant, wide awake reply. Lauren opened the door and found Andy sitting up in bed, phone in one hand, which he put aside when Lauren entered. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Lauren frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, “What do you mean ‘what’s wrong?’ everyone hates us because we’re the freaks who fell in love.” 

Andy reached out and tugged on her arm until she sat beside him and gave him her hand. “They don’t hate us, they just don’t understand us.” he said softly, trying to soothe her. 

“I’ve never seen John so angry. I don’t like it.” Lauren explained. “We’d become friends when you’d joined the dark side. ” 

“Should I be jealous?”Andy joked.

Lauren shot Andy an annoyed look, “No, you know you’re my soulmate.” she stated simply. She leaned forward and kissed Andy’s cheek. It was the first time her lips touched his skin and it felt as if an electric current coursed through his body.

He gasped softly. “Lauren.” he murmured. 

Their eyes locked and Lauren leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Soon they became entangled in one another. Them giving into their love for one another. The room glowed around them as they came as one. Panting, Lauren laid beside a sleeping Andy. 

“Forgive me.” Lauren murmured and dressed, leaving the room and going back to her own. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she packed her things, left her phone and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> This is going to continue as much as my muse allows. I hope you keep following on the journey! Feedback is appreciated.

Andy smiled as awoke, reaching beside him for Lauren. He jolted into consciousness as he felt an empty space where she was laying. “Lauren?” he called out tentatively, climbing out of bed. He wandered the bathroom and knocked on the door before peaking in and finding it empty. Concern crept in as he headed to Lauren’s bedroom. When he opened the door, he found that not only was the room empty, Lauren’s dresser drawers had been emptied and everything was gone. The only thing that remained was her cell phone.

Andy’s heart felt as if it stopped beating. He stopped to his knees, punching the floor angrily, causing the apartment to shake around him. Andy stormed into his bedroom, threw on sweatpants and t-shirt and went to John and Clarice’s apartment. He pounded on the door and it vibrated on its hinges. An annoyed Clarice opened the door a steaming cup of coffee in one hand. “Good morning?” she said with uncertainty.

“I wish.” Andy snarled, pushing past her. Clarice rolled her eyes and shut the door. John sat shirtless on the sofa petting their dog. Before John could open his mouth to speak, Andy knocked him off the sofa.

“Lauren is gone! You and that traitor Esme are going to help me.” Andy said angrily, balling his hands into fists so hard his knuckles cracked.

John stared at Andy for a moment. “I don’t want to help you and your twisted sister.” he told him simply. Andy punched John in the jaw and stormed out of the apartment. He then went on a desperate search for Esme.

Andy found her in the library in a loft. Esme grinned as he approached. “Good morning, Andy.” she said happily.

Andy glared at her, “This is NOT a good morning, Esme. Lauren is gone and YOU are going to help me find her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren huddled into the hoodie of Andy’s she stole as she waited at the bus station that would take her to Atlanta. She already told her mother she was coming for a visit. Caitlyn was surprised, but happy to see her daughter again and told her where and when to meet her.

Lauren was grateful Caitlyn didn’t ask too many questions, Lauren didn’t know how she’d answer them. She boarded the bus went to the back, set her facial expression to “resting bitch”, put in earbuds and closed her eyes. She was asleep before the bus pulled away.

Andy pulled Esme along with him to John’s apartment. They saw Clarice leave ten minutes prior and waited, “Get John to help.” Andy hissed, squeezing Esme’s arm hard enough to bruise. 

Esme yipped and cursed, slapping at Andy until he released her. Glaring at Andy, she stalked over to the door and knocked. A now fully dressed John answered.

Esme’s eyes went electric as she whispered, “Help us, find Lauren.” John instantly obeyed and soon Andy was running after him and Esme as he began tracking. 

Lauren was on the road by the time John, Esme, and Andy got to the bus station. “She’s going to Atlanta. Your mother.” John said monotone. 

“Let him go, Esme. Thank you.” Andy requested as relief rushed through him.

Surprisingly, Esme did as he asked. John blinked a few times and looked around, confused. “How did I get here? Where is here?” He asked.

“Bus stop a few miles from where we are staying.” Esme replies, wringing her fingers nervously.

John released Andy was near. “If you knew what was good for you, you’d better follow your sister.” John said angrily and stormed away.

“Why did you implode our lives Esme? What did I ever do to you?” Andy asked, turned and walking away, leaving Esme alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! 
> 
> This story is longer than I intended and nearing it's end! Only one more chapter to go!
> 
> I appreciate the feedback! I hope you all enjoy!

Esme walked back to the school, where she was almost immediately confronted by a very pissed off John. “If you want to stay on my good side, don’t EVER do that again.” he warned and sulked off.

Esme went to her room and sat on the bed drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around them. Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her cheeks. There was a soft knock on her door. Esme opened it with her mind and Lorna stepped through. Seeing the fact Esme was actually showing emotion, Lorna was taken back and immediately sat beside Esme and put an arm around her to soothe her.

“You got yourself in this mess, ya know?” Lorna said, unhelpfully. “Why did you have to “out” Andy and Lauren anyway? It’s not like it was our business.” 

Esme shrugged. “I don’t know. Honestly. I still have it in me to want to destroy any happiness I see.” she said after a moment of silence.

“Well if have any intentions of staying with us, you have to knock that shit off right now. Because John won’t stand for it.” Lorna told her simply.

“I’ll do my best.” Esme said sincerely.

*  
Andy’s heart raced as soon as he got off the bus that had taken him to Atlanta. Lauren was here...somewhere. He knew it, he felt it in the depths of his heart and soul. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he concentrated on Lauren and followed his feet.

He walked for what seemed like hours when Andy came to a stop outside a clinic. Something told him to go inside. He walked inside and it was busy with people moving about everywhere. Nervously he approached the front desk. 

A harassed looking woman looked up expectantly, “Can I help you?” she barked harshly.

“S-sorry, I’m looking for a Caitlyn Strucker.” Andy asked. 

The woman frowned at him “And who are you?” she demanded.

“I’m her son.” Andy answered. The woman frowned again, muttering to herself she picked up a phone receiver and spoke into it, repeated what Andy said and gave a description of him. Moments later Andy could hear the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. Looking down the hallway to his left he could see his mother rushing towards him.

Caitlyn gathered Andy into her arms. Andy smiled and hugged his mom back. “Good to see you, Mom.” Andy said as he drew back. He pretended not to notice Caitlyn brushed tears off her face.

“First your sister, and now you, and it’s not even my birthday.” Caitlyn said with a slight chuckle.

“You saw Lauren?” Andy asked happily, his heart started to race.

Caitlyn ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, she’s back at my apartment napping until my shift is over…” Caitlyn looked at her watch, “in four hours.” Caitlyn’s beeper went off and she glanced at him. “Shoot, I’ll text you the address.” she said regretfully, rushing away.

Andy headed outside. His cell beeped a few minutes later with the address Caitlyn promised. Andy punched it in his gps and headed away. Twenty minutes later Andy arrived at Caitlyn’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> I hate myself for loving this ship so much!
> 
> This is the end, I hope you all enjoy!

Lauren opened the door and the smile her face held turned into a frown. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“I came for you. I’m not going to leave at least until we talk.” Andy said, entering the apartment. Lauren made a noise under her breath that Andy knew meant she was frustrated. 

Andy plopped down on the couch and Lauren sat in a nearby chair. “What you can’t even stand me now?” Andy asked, clearly hurt. 

“No, it’s not that.” Lauren said, not looking Andy in the eye. “It’s the exact opposite, I hated leaving you and all I want is to throw myself into your lap but I can’t.” 

“Well, I’m gonna take a nap then.” Andy said with an inviting grin.

Lauren went to her mom’s room and curled up on the bed, smiling softly, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Lauren stood in a room that looked like cement on all four walls, it was empty except for a mattress. Andy sat there, legs dangling lazily. He looked long and lean. Lauren hated herself for her attraction to him, but she couldn’t help it. It curled up from deep within her belly. She stepped closer to him and took off her shirt, revealing a red lace bra. 

Lauren felt Andy’s gaze on her, starting from her toes up. He grinned slowly. “Come here.” he murmured, opening his arms to her. Lauren went into them without hesitation. She rubbed her cheek against his, much like a cat would.

“Andy” she whispered softly, her breath tickling the outer shell of his ear.

Andy drew back slightly and took Lauren’s face in his hands. She was surprised by how big they seemed and how well she seemed to fit into them. Their eyes locked. Andy leaned up and brushed his lips against Lauren’s his tongue slipping into Lauren’s mouth when she moaned.

They moved together in union, touching and exploring, taking off clothes and tasting each other. They rolled until Lauren was on top, riding Andy hard and fast. Andy’s eyes lit up as he watched Lauren’s hand caressed her body starting from her neck down to her clit, circling it until she screamed out in orgasm as the world exploded around them.

Both Andy and Lauren woke up at once from their opposite rooms, panting and damp with sweat. Knowing this was a goodbye, Andy looked once more at his sister as she stood in the bedroom doorway and exited the apartment and Lauren’s life as she knew it.


End file.
